


What Happens on Mandalore

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Padme Amidala, Dominatrix, Drama, F/F, Femdom, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, Girls Kissing, Hypnosis, Lesbian Riyo Chuchi, Lesbian Sex, Mystery, NSFW, POV Third Person, Romance, Slash, Smut, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Satine Kryze and three different senators had formed a club over an interest of hypnosis. Riyo has a crush on Padme, but is afraid to tell her how she feels. Offering to hypnotize her to be more confident, Satine takes the hypnosis too far, and turns Riyo into a real lady killer. Not to mention Mon Mothma made Padme more submissive for fun...(One-Shot.)





	What Happens on Mandalore

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see a Padme/Duchess Satine sequel, look up _A Mandalorian "Thank You"_

The war had temporarily begun to quiet down. Duchess Satine Kryze had taken this as an opportunity to invite senators Padme Amidala, Riyo Chuchi, and Mon Mothma to her mansion on Mandalore for the night. They were all on friendly terms, but the four of them had formed a special bond over a mutual interest in hypnosis and mind games, which they regularly did for fun.

"Duchess Satine?" The Pantoran Senator asked when the two of them were alone. "Could I please speak to you a moment, in private?"

"Of course," she agreed. They had gone off into Satine's bedroom. "What is it?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"I...I have...quite a big crush on...someone," Riyo admitted quietly. "I'm...I'm too shy to say anything, and, and I don't really have a whole lot of experience in bed. I'm...I'm worried that because of that, the person I like won't like me back."

"Hm...perhaps I could hypnotize you to have a bolder and more dominant personality," Satine suggested. "You would then have more than enough confidence to woo the target of your affections."

"Really?" Riyo asked. The Duchess nodded. "Oh, thank you, Satine!"

"I'm more than happy to help a friend in need."

Climbing onto the bed, Riyo took a deep breath. Her hands folded, she flashed an anxious look at Satine.

"I'm ready."

Pulling a chair up to the bed, Satine grabbed a pocket-watch off of her nightstand, and dangled it in front of Riyo's golden eyes, and moved it back and forth slowly.

"As you watch the trinket, your eyes will begin to feel heavy, and want to close," she began in a soft, low, soothing voice. "Let your muscles relax, your body sinking deeper into the bed beneath you as you listen to my voice." Putting her arms at her sides, Riyo slowly went limp, her eyelids sliding shut. "Though my words will wash over you, giving suggestions to your subconscious mind, remember that, as always, you are in complete control of yourself. Now, breathe in deeply, filling your chest." Taking a deep breath through her nose, her chest rose as far as it would. "Exhale, and let the air empty out of your lungs." Riyo began to feel immediately more relaxed after the first breath. "Now, breathe deeply and naturally. Clench your toes, then release all of the tension inside of them." Doing as she instructed, Riyo's toes felt a relief spreading through them. They continued through her legs, and all the way up her body until they had reached her face. "You can feel yourself slip deeper and deeper into this calming trance. As I continue to talk, that heavy tranquil feeling will get stronger and stronger, until it carries you into a deep, peaceful state of relaxation. You are sinking down, shutting down. Sinking down, shutting down. Sinking down, and shutting down, until you are shut down completely."

" _(SNORT.)_ "

 _Funny,_ Satine thought, l _ooks like Riyo has completely fallen asleep. No matter, my messages will still be likely to transfer over into her subconscious._

"You may feel as if you wish to be more confident. Perhaps to be bolder, and more dominant," Satine suggested. "You might feel a courage stirring in your chest: one not only strong enough to speak to your crush, but to lure them into the bedroom, and have your way with them. It's also possible you may levitate towards a love of kinky items, such as whips, chains and the like. Perhaps you may picture yourself becoming a dominatrix: and possibly draw strength from that feeling, that vision you have in your mind. If you take that strength, and let it spread over you, it will become very real, and you will feel as if you are invincible, and nothing can better you." At the corner of Riyo's drooling mouth, a small, sleepy smile formed.

"Mmm..." she moaned softly.

"I'm going to count to five. With each number, you will become more awake and alert. Five...four...three...two...one." Riyo's golden eyes snapped open. "...Well? How do you feel?"

"Like I want to pin my crush to a bed and use all sorts of kinky naughty toys on them to turn them into a sex slave," she answered honestly. Satine laughed.

"I guess that means it works then. Good luck, dear."

 _Now that I have the courage to confess my attraction to Padme, she will never know what hit her._ Riyo thought, leaving the room.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Padme and Mon Mothma were in the living room, drinking wine and flipping through the channels the holovid projector provided. Suddenly, a lesbian pornography movie appeared: a domination and sub video, with the dominant thrusting the sub with a strap-on while she was gagged and tied.

"Oh my," Mon blushed. Padme giggled. Mon studied her carefully, looking back at her. They continued to watch the video. Normally the prim and proper Mon Mothma wouldn't be caught dead watching such a thing, but the alcohol she had lowered her inhibitions, and, in fact, it began to intrigue her. "Say, Padme, do you ever picture yourself being a lesbian sub, like the one who's tied up?"

"Well, when I was younger I liked to have some fun with my handmaidens, but none of us took a dominant or submissive role," Padme replied, her tone light and mischievous.

"Would you ever want to _become one?"_ Mon took her necklace off. Padme knew that her friend meant to use hypnosis, with the pendant of her necklace serving as a makeshift pocket watch. The wine in her body was making her feel adventurous and curious.

"Sure. Why not?"

As the video ended, Padme lay down on the couch, and setting their empty wine glasses aside and turning the holovid projector off so they could concentrate, Mon got to work.

"Focus my necklace," she began, taking on a smooth hypnotic tone. "Relax, and make yourself comfortable as you listen to me." Padme closed her eyes. "I will leave suggestions for your mind: to take as you need them. Now, take a deep breath...and let it out." Padme did. "Imagine yourself walking down a staircase, with then steps. With each step, you will go deeper into this trance, and you will become more relaxed." Counting to "ten", she watched Padme go limper with each number. "You might feel as if, perhaps you wish to be more submissive. Like that lesbian in the video we just watched. You might even have a kink for rough, lesbian sex, with plenty of bondage. If it so happens that you find yourself with another female and she makes a sub out of you, it's very likely you will enjoy it the more submissive you are. Now, when you're ready, slowly bring yourself back to reality." Stirring for a couple of minutes, Padme finally opened her eyes. "Do you feel any different?"

"I...I myself strangely attracted to you but...otherwise, no." Stretching, Padme stood up. "I'm feeling rather peckish. Satine told me where she keeps the snacks."

"Great. Bring me back something, would you?"

"What would you like?"

"Basically anything. I'm really not a picky eater."

Nodding, Padme left the room to make her way into the kitchen. Mon Mothma had no idea that she had just set up her friend for the experience of a lifetime.

* * *

"Oh, hey, Riyo." Padme found the blue-skinned woman in the hallway, glaring at her hungrily. "I was on my way to grab some snacks, would you like so-" suddenly, the Pantoran pinned her against the wall, and kissed her passionately. The old Riyo would have never done such a thing. "R...Riyo...!" Padme blushed, a mix of shock and excitement covering her face.

"I want you, Padme," she whispered, her tone dangerous. "And I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Unsure of what to say, Padme stood still in a shy silence, attempting to hide her arousal. It didn't stop Riyo from grabbing her by the hand, and running off with her to one of the guest rooms on the other side of the mansion.

* * *

 Slamming the door behind her, Riyo tore Padme's purple dress and underdresses in half, revealing a matching dark blue bra and underwear on underneath. Shoving her onto the bed, Riyo noticed a small piece of metal sticking out from one of the pillows.

"What's this?" Curiously, she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I'm not sure who used these last, but I bet they had fun." The reflection of the handcuffs sparkling in Padme's eyes, the mere thought of being bound with them while Riyo whipped her and made her her slave got her wet. "Are we going to have fun with them too? Will you behave for me?"

Whimpering, uncertain of how to act, Padme didn't have time to do anything else before Riyo handcuffed her wrists to the head of the bed. Laying down on her stomach, Riyo gripped Padme's sex with her lips, shaking her head back and forth.

"Oh!" Grunting loudly, the feeling of submission was coming over her, and she didn't even try to fight it. In fact, she was really enjoying herself! Perhaps that hypnosis Mon did on her a few minutes earlier was working after all.

Her breathing became more shallow at the feeling of her aroused pussy in Riyo's warm, wet mouth. A sex flush was beginning to form over her body, and she found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Riyo reaching up to play with her already hard nipples certainly didn't help. As her tongue focused to circle around Padme's clit, she couldn't help but scream out. Before she knew it, she found herself enveloped in an orgasm, squirming and gasping as her whole body tingled. Seeing Pamde's weakened state made Riyo smile. Noticing a small, white piece of plastic, sticking out just slightly from underneath the bed, Riyo climbed off of it for a moment to find a vibrator.

"Satine isn't very good at hiding her toys," Riyo commented. Flipping it on, Riyo began her movements in slow, small circles, bringing Padme to warm up again from her previous orgasm.

"Mmm, mm..." it was so good she couldn't help but squirm. "AH!" Her eyes bulged as Riyo penetrated her with it. She bit her lip as Riyo went slowly, making sure she felt every inch of her walls being teased. "R-Riyo-!"

"That's right," Riyo stared her right in the eyes. "Call out my name," she ordered. Padme groaned through clenched teeth as Riyo picked up the pace.

"Riyo!" When it became too much for her legs to hold still, she folded them so her knees stuck up in the air. Unable to resist the temptation of Padme's now-exposed ass, Riyo used her free hand to spank her, leaving bright red marks on her cheeks, making Padme cry out with each one. In addition to wiggling the vibrator from side to side, (as if that weren't driving her crazy enough,) the Riyo rubbing her clit fast and hard in sync with her other hand sent Padme over the edge once again.

"I think it's time for the _fun_ part," Riyo grinned mischievously once it was over.

"'F-fun part?'" Padme's eyes fluttered open.

Riyo removed her dress and poncho (doing it slowly, as to be sure to put on a show for the senator), stripped down to her white undergarments underneath. Riyo kissed her passionately once again, cupping her face with both of her hands. Padme whimpered between kisses as Riyo clutched her pale breasts, their hips grinding together. Riyo couldn't help but smile, even if the muscles in her face had been weakened. After all, she had never quite been able to enjoy herself like this before.

* * *

 Satine had now joined Mon in the living room, watching some silly soap opera that had happened to come on. Though the walls and doors of the manor were thick, they heard a lot of commotion going on down the hallway. They decided to make their way down and see if everything was alright.

In all her haste, Riyo had forgotten to lock the guest room door. She and Padme were so wrapped up in each other, they hadn't noticed their friends peeping in on them. Closing the door quietly, Satine and Mon looked at each other, their faces bright red.

"When Riyo said she had a crush on someone, I hadn't imagined she meant Padme. She asked me to hypnotize her to make her more confident, but perhaps I overdid it."

"Then maybe it's a good thing I hypnotized her to be a lesbian sub. That should hopefully counteract its effects."

* * *

 With Satine and Mon deciding to leave the two to have their fun, Padme and Riyo had spent the night cumming their brains out. Around midnight or so, the effects finally wore off. They were both completely naked at this point: not even their headdresses or other accessories were left on their bodies.

"Wait..." Padme moaned softly, finally returning to her former self, "...what are we doing?" Suddenly feeling a lot less confident, Riyo climbed off of the bed.

"I...I don't know." Her eyes watering, she was glad she had finally gotten to have sex with the woman of her dreams, but she still couldn't believe she was so...aggressive earlier.

Padme, having been freed from her handcuffs a few orgasms ago, turned her sore body onto its side. Pulling down the covers halfway down the bed, Padme patted the spot next to her, inviting Riyo to cuddle. Letting out a quiet, happy gasp, Riyo eagerly climbed into bed, feeling warmer in Padme's arms. It hadn't mattered they were back to their normal selves now. Many times the four had acted out of character under hypnosis, but they had one basic rule of the club:

What happens on Mandalore, stays on Mandalore.


End file.
